Las Cronicas Pokemon: el entrenamiento de Ash
by sir-ash-ketchum
Summary: Cinthia invita a Ash a entrenar con los mejores entrenadores del mundo para que se una a las fuerzas G-Pokemon, ademas de ayudarlo a pulir por completo sus habilidades como entrenador y su aura interior, pero no sabia que Ash necesita aprender mucho y hay que tenerle mucha paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este fic es el inicio de la saga final de pokemon, una saga que escribí hace un tiempo en foros dz, antes de que se borrara, esta se divide en 4 partes, aunque se me borro la historia original, ya que no la encontré en los archivos del foro, pero lo rescribiré empezando por esta historia, que va casi en paralelo a la saga 1 que es la búsqueda de Misty, esta historia empezara cómica ya que Ash al inicio tendrá la edad que tiene en Best Wishes, al finalizar la liga Unova, pero crecerá a medida que avance la historia, y no solo físicamente sino mental y emocionalmente, la historia tendrá un leve pokeshipping, pero casi ningún amigo de viaje de Ash aparecerá en esta primera saga, espero que les guste y quiero aclarar que pokemon y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, todo pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo.

Capitulo 1: Regreso a Pueblo Paleta, una Proposición y el inicio del entrenamiento de Ash.

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Paleta, hogar de un famoso entrenador que ha viajado por las 5 regiones conocidas del mundo pokemon, el joven Ash Ketchum, quien quedara 2° en la liga Unova, siendo esta su mejor posición en su historial de ligas, Cinthia, la campeona de la región Shinnoh, vio que el potencial de Ash había crecido y creía que era el momento de que Ash formara parte del escuadrón de los hombres G estaba llegando, pero tendría que ver si Ash querría estar con ellos, para Cinthia y todos sus colegas, Ash seria un valioso aliado, mas cuando se enteraron de que el joven de pueblo Paleta es usuario del aura al igual que Riley, otro de sus miembros, y los usuarios de Aura son piezas muy importantes, tanto para los ataques sorpresa, como por su rareza.

Un joven muchacho de aparente 10 a 12 años se encuentra jugando con su amigo, un pokemon amarillo con mejillas rojas y una colita en forma de un rayo, ambos disfrutaban de un merecido descanso luego de volver de la región Unova junto a sus dos nuevos amigos, Cilan e Iris, ambos decidieron volver con Ash, Cilan para fundar una escuela de pokemons sommeliers e Iris para conocer mas acerca de los pokemons dragones de la región Kanto, aunque los únicos dragones eran Dratini y su familia evolutiva, además de Kingdra. Se habia reunido con sus anteriores compañeros de viaje y amigos, Misty, May, Max, Brock y Tracey, además de Gary y Richie, todos vinieron a felicitar a Ash por su participación en la liga, algún que otro sonrojo al ver a Misty, quien no la veía hacia mucho tiempo y según el, se había vuelto mas bonita. Algún chiste por aquí y mucha comida por allá. Todo fue divertido, pero al día siguiente todos se separaron, ya que todos tenían obligaciones y algunos querían empezar sus viajes, mientras que Ash no sabia que hacer así que decidió quedarse en pueblo Paleta para descansar y meditar sobre su siguiente aventura.

Ash se encuentra en una colina en las afueras de pueblo Paleta, cerca de la ruta 1, se encontraba acostado en el verde pasto junto a su fiel compañero Pikachu, mas atrás, sin saberlo una atractiva mujer rubia de unos 20 a 25 años se le esta acercando sin saber que le propondrá algo que le cambiara su vida

Ash : vaya que lindo día verdad Pikachu!

Pikachu : Pika! ( si!)

Ash : la verdad aun no se que hacer, todos tiene sus obligaciones y yo aun quiero ser maestro pokemon, pero siento que a pesar de que hemos mejorado, siento que nos estancamos.

Pikachu : pika pika ( no digas eso)

Ash : quizás deba pensar en entrenar mas duro, pero de que manera?

La muchacha rubia : quizás quieras acompañarme y de ahí ser entrenado por los mejores!

Ash : (sorprendido) Cinthia!

Cinthia : hola Ash! Tanto tiempo!

Ash: pero que haces aquí? Perdona, quiero decir hola Cinthia!

Pikachu se lanza a los brazos de Cinthia quien lo abraza con ternura, como si un lindo peluche se tratara.

Cinthia: ( con corazones en los ojos y muy alegre como una niña) Kya! Tu pikachu es tan lindo y abrazable!

Ash: ( dudoso ) y que haces aquí Cinthia?

Cinthia: acaso no me escuchaste?

vengo a ofrecerte un entrenamiento especial junto a los mejores entrenadores de las 5 regiones!

Ash queda duro como una piedra al escuchar eso. No podía creer que le ofrecían entrenar bajo la tutela de los mejores de las 5 regiones, Kanto; Jotho; Hoenn; Sinnoh y Unova.

Ash sentía que le reconocían su potencial como entrenador y se sentía muy feliz, pero tenia un par de dudas. Y pensaba preguntarle a Cinthia para que le responda esas pequeñas dudas, en cuanto a la rubia, ella noto rápidamente la alegría de Ash pero sabia que Ash tenia dudas, en eso Ash pregunta...

Ash: oye Cinthia, tengo unas preguntas! Dime, quienes serán los que me entrenen?

Cinthia: bueno, en primera instancia lucharía contra ti y de acuerdo a esa batalla veremos quienes te entrenan.

Ash se emociono al saber que lucharía contra la campeona de Sinnoh lo que hizo que el azabache se preparara para el combate.

Cinthia observa incrédula la actitud del joven Ketchum y sonríe de manera divertida

Cinthia: se nota que te encanta las batallas pokemons, pero primero deberías hablar con tus seres queridos para avisarles sobre tu entrenamiento, mira que no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo te tome ya que será muy duro y largo

Ash: eso quiere decir que no podré participar en ninguna liga hasta que termine mi entrenamiento?

Cinthia: así es, pero ten por seguro que cuando vuelvas serás mucho mas fuerte!

A Ash no le gustaba la idea de no participar en ninguna liga pero saber que esto lo ayudaría a volverse mas fuerte lo compensaba.

Cinthia: pero primero deberías despedirte de todos tus amigos, ya que no los veras por mucho tiempo.

Ash: (algo sorprendido, pues no esperaba contárselo a sus amigos, ya que todos estarían ocupados en lo suyo y no se verían en un buen tiempo) esta bien, los llamare por teléfono para avisarles.

Asi Ash llamo y trato de despedirse de todos sus amigos pero no todos reaccionaron como el esperaba...

Con Brock...

Se ve a Brock en la pantalla del videotelefóno, este esta llorando de manera exagerada y no porque su amigo se iba de viaje de entrenamiento por tiempo indefinido y no volveria a verlo hasta que termine, sino que llora por otra cosa...

Brock: eres un maldito infeliz afortunado, yo aquí estudiando para ser un doctor pokemon y tu te vas de viaje con esa belleza de Cinthia! Agh, ahora resulta que te gustan las maduras! Que sigue? Vas a encontrarte con Whitney o te vas a dejar de dar latigazos con Clair? O te vas a dar un baño en las termas con Flannery? O quizás te vayas de viaje con Winona y Skyla? O un encuentro eléctrico con Elesa?

En eso, mientras Brock hablaba de sus fantasías que haría con todas las gym leaders y miembros femeninos que el consideraba dueñas de su corazón, una especie de rana azul aparece por atrás de Brock y le golpea en donde no llega la luz del sol.

Brock: porque ese ataque a traición Croackgun (mientras este caía al suelo adolorido producto de ese ataque de puya nociva)

Ash tenia una tremenda gota en la cabeza mientras observa como croackgun se lleva arrastrando al pobre y adolorido moreno.

Ash: bueno, al menos ahora iras al hospital, puedes aprender algo mientras te atienden de ahi!

Brock: (medio traumatizado) no lo creas, la ultima vez me costo convencer a las autoridades del hospital que no soy un pokefilo!

Ash: bueno Brock, nos vemos cuando vuelva, que espero que sea pronto!

Asi Ash cuelga el telefono y voltea hacia donde se encuentran Cinthia y Delia y con su cara mas inocente (o estupida, como ustedes quieran) el azabache les pregunta...

Ash: mama, Cinthia, que significa pokefilo?

Cinthia y Delia se pusieron nerviosas y no sabían que hacer o decir, entonces Cinthia le pregunta a Delia...

Cinthia: oiga Delia, acaso no le dio a Ash clases de educación sexual?

A Delia se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oír la pregunta de la campeona de Sinnoh y muy ofendida le contesta...

Delia: como quiere que le explique eso si Ash se la pasa viajando, además solo piensa en pokemons y en todo lo relacionado a ello!

Cinthia mira a Ash y con toda calma le dice que sabrá su significado cuando comience su entrenamiento. Después Ash toma el teléfono nuevamente para despedirse de otro de sus amigos, marca el numero de memoria, se le nota ansioso, como si realmente quisiera despedirse de esa persona, esto no pasa desarpecibido para las 2 mujeres que lo observan.

Delia: seguro que esta llamando a Misty! (sonriendo de manera picara)

Cinthia: quien es Misty? (con cierto interés, mientras sostiene una libreta y un lápiz dispuesta a anotar todo detalle importante)

mientras Ash estaba esperando a que alguien le contestaran el teléfono, en eso aparece en imagen una hermosa chica de entre 16 a 19 años, de cabellos rubios, Cinthia piensa que ella es Misty, pero Delia le explica que es Lily, la hermana mayor de Misty.

En eso la rubia llama a su hermana menor, no sin antes advertirle a su "cuñadito" que tiene mucha competencia por el corazón de su hermanita.

Ash no tarda en tener sus mejillas mas rojas que las de Pikachu, y al grito de "NO ES MI NOVIA" aparece una hermosa chica de entre 11 a 13 años, aunque en realidad tiene la misma edad de nuestro protagonista, luciendo su anaranjado cabello atado en su clásica coleta al costado, esta se encuentra vestida con un traje de baño enterizo de color azul que marca su figura, la cual es esbelta y delicada, aunque en pleno crecimiento ya que recién esta entrando en la adolescencia.

Delia le señala a Cinthia que ella es Misty, Cinthia observa atentamente como estos 2 jóvenes discutían fuertemente primero porque Misty recibió una invitación a una cita de uno de sus muchos admiradores, luego de que Ash nunca la llamaba para saber como estaba, los celos de que Ash cambia de compañera como de ropa, Ash diciendo que solo son amigas y luego, de la nada, charlan como si fueran 2 enamorados que recién empiezan a salir, todo porque Ash le dijo que ella era la unica que hacia que el se sintiera raro, como si tuviera Butterfrees en el estomago, esto dejo a Misty congelada, su cara se enrojece mas que el ketchup, mientras que Ash comienza a sudar, también se sonroja como Misty, aunque además comienza a salirle vapor de los oído como si fuera una olla a presión.

Delia comenta de lo lindo que se ven juntos su hijo y su "nuera ". Cinthia solo anota en su libreta todo lo que pasa.

Despues de una charla en la que Misty le dijo a Ash que lo que le pasa a el lo descubrira con el tiempo, mientras tanto lo esperaría, pero que fuera rápido ya que no iba a esperarlo por siempre. Ash le comenta lo de su entrenamiento con la elite, Misty se sentía triste de tener que despedirse del azabache por tiempo indefinido, pero a la vez esta feliz por el, ya que gracias a eso, Ash tendría la oportunidad de pulir sus habilidades como nunca,

se despidieron con la promesa de que si Ash descubre porque se siente con butterfrees en el estomago cada vez que ve a Misty, ella le contara su mas grande secreto.

Después de cortar la comunicación con Misty, Ash llamo a May, pero ni ella ni su hermano se encontaban en casa, Norman fue quien atendió a Ash, la charla fue un poco incomoda, ya que Norman ,mas que nada interrogo a nuestro héroe si había tocado un pelo de su princesita, y le advirtió que si el o el pelo de lechuga le hacían algo a su hija les cortaría su hombría a ambos.

Ash, temblando de miedo al imaginarse a Norman cortando su virilidad, corta la comunicación no sin antes dejarle el mensaje a Norman para que se lo informe a sus 2 hijos y les mando un saludo a toda la familia.

Después llego el turno de Dawn, pero tampoco había llegado a su casa, pero Johana lo atendió con mucha alegría, charlaron muy animadamente, aunque a Ash le extraño que Johana le preguntara cuando pasaría a formar parte de la familia, Ash solo dijo que eso depende de Pikachu, ya que aun no se ha dedicado a tener crías con Buneary, la señora Peliazul le caia una enorme gota al estilo anime y solo le dijo que espera ansiosa el día en que el sea su yerno, Ash sin entender que significa esa palabra solo atino a decir que aun no sabe, Johana solo le dijo que Dawn lo va a estar esperando.

Después intento llamar a Iris y Cilan, pero se acordó que ninguno tiene un teléfono móvil.

Cinthia noto que Ash aun tiene una personalidad inmadura, infantil y que es muy distraído en cuanto a cosas del corazón, así que hablo seriamente con el azabache.

Cinthia: bien Ash, ahora tendremos una batalla de prueba y según como se desarrolle te daré un plan de entrenamiento, de acuerdo?

Ash asiente y se prepara para su batalla contra Cinthia.

Como le ira a Ash? Que tipo de entrenamiento recibirá Ash?

Podrá sobrevivir al futuro entrenamiento que reciba de parte de los mejores entrenadores del mundo?

Esta historia continuara...

Omake del programa de pokemon Sunday ( si lo recuerdan en el aparecían Misty y Brock vestidos de gala presentando el capitulo de Las crónicas Pokemon, a veces también aparecian el Team Rocket)

Presentador: ( solo se escucha su voz ) bienvenidos a una nueva presentación de Pokemon Sunday, hemos vuelto renovados para la nueva ocasión, preparándonos para la próxima temporada, como recordaran, Misty y Brock eran nuestros presentadores de nuestra anterior temporada, ahora cambiamos el esquema y con el nuestro presentador, con ustedes el protagonista de esta historia y su mejor amigo!

Se abren unas cortinas y de el salen Ash y Pikachu, Ash viste un smoking negro con pantalones de vestir negro y zapatos de charol combinando todo de manera elegante, una corbata de moño negra y una camisa blanca. Su peinado era tirar su pelo hacia atrás y atarlo en una cola de caballo, dejando caer 2 mechones de cabello en la parte del frente tapando su ojo izquierdo y parte de su nariz. Pikachu solo lleva puesto una corbata de moño y un sombrero de copa, ambos de color negro.

Ash: gracias por venir y por leernos, espero que les guste el programa! ^.^, para comenzar les diré que en cada capitulo vendrá un invitado para ser entrevistado por pikachu y por mi, pero serán ustedes quienes le dejen sus preguntas, asi que tendrán que dejar en los reviews de este fic sus preguntas y en el próximo pokemon sunday yo les hare las preguntas, también pueden preguntarme a mi, al héroe de esta historia lo que quieran, las únicas condiciones son que tienen que ser preguntas referiras al capitulo en que aparecen ese personaje y las distintas situaciones, además pueden preguntarle a pikachu, ya que contamos con lo ultimo en traductores pokemon, nuestra invitada del proximo programa sera Cinthia, la campeona de la region Sinnoh, quien además será mi tutora en este viaje y mi segunda compañera, así que los esperamos en el próximo capitulo, ah y serán 20 las preguntas que contestaremos por personaje y solo pueden hacer 1 pregunta por personaje así que pueden mandar 3 preguntas, 1 para Cinthia, 1 para pikachu y 1 para mi!

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de este fic y espero sus preguntas!

Gracias por leer este fic espero que les guste, en cuanto a mi fic pokemon años después prometo continuarlo, mas ahora que esta cerca del final, es solo que mis angry birds que estan en el cerebro no estaban de ganas de trabajar gracias a la tv por cable y la internet.

Saludos y recuerden lo de las preguntas para el pokemon sunday!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que este capitulo les guste y en este tratare de cambiar un poco mi estilo de narración ya que lo hacia estilo guion de teatro, ahora utilizaré un estilo mas narrativo a ver como me queda, y en cuanto al omake de pokemon sunday que acompaña a este fic vere como queda. Espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 2: COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO! El duro entrenamiento de Bruno y Brawly.

Vemos a Ash y a Pikachu caminando junto a Cinthia, la campeona de Sinnoh hacia la isla Cerise, en Kanto ya que ahi seria seguro para que el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta entrenara sin distracciones.

- vaya que perdi contra Cinthia de manera desastroza, ni si quiera pude acestarle un ataque! - decia un Ash sumamente molesto por la derrota.

- pika pi pikachu (no te preocupes Ash)- pikachu sabe muy bien que a su mejor amigo no le gusta perder ante nadie, pero a Ash mucho no le importaba ya, pues ya estaba preparandose para su gran entrenamiento con los mejores entrenadores del mundo y eso le va a ayudar mucho en su meta para convertirse en maestro pokemon

De pronto Cinthia se detiene, haciendo que Ash y Pikachu tambien se detengan, Cinthia mira fijamente a Ash de manera seria, el azabache solo logra ponerse nervioso al igual que su amigo amarillo.

-sabes Ash, este entrenamiento sera muy duro, te tocaran pruebas dificiles, ademas tendras que dominar tu aura interior, crees ser capaz de soportar este entrenamiento?- comentó la rubia al moreno sin quitar su semblante serio.

- pues sabes que yo nunca me rindo Cinthia, estamos listos para lo que sea, verdad Pikachu- respondio Ash miemtras mira a su mejor amigo, el pequeño roedor contesta alegremente una supuesta afirmacion en su idioma, que Ash logra decifrarlo al instante, tanto tiempo juntos hacia posible la comunicacion entre ellos dos sin necesidad de saber el idioma de Pikachu.

-bien Ash- Cinthia seguia seria - es hora de tu primera leccion- Cinthia y Ash seguian mirandose seriamente, hasta que muy cerca de ellos se detuvo un camion de helados con un cartel en forma de Vainillite.

-Cinthia, dime que ten... Pero que cara...?- Ash sin darse cuenta perdio de vista a la campeona, solo para mirar que ella estaba parada frente al camion de helados..!

-hummm, no me decido, me encanta el de chocolate, pero tambien el de fresa, y el de vainilla no se queda atras! Y el de cereza tambien es muy rico! Ay no me decido, son todos deliciosos!- decia una Cinthia muy infantil, Ash y Pikachu solo atinaron a caerse y a salirle una gota al estilo anime al ver a la rubia comportandose de esa manera.

-bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian!- en eso ruge el estomago de Ash...

-pi, pika pikachu pi,pi pika pika pikachu(si, es verdad, no cambian)

Despues de 3 horas en que Cinthia tardo en elegir un helado de chocolate, y de que Ash devorara un restaurante de todo lo que pueda comer, tomaron el barco que iba a islas Cerise.

Cuando llegaron los esperaba los futuros maestros del azabache, un hombre musculoso vestido solo con unos pantalones de karate y un cinturon negro, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y mirada seria, el otro es mucho mas joven, mirada serena, vestido solo con una remera y unos shorts, cabello azulado y largo hasta los hombros pero atado en una coleta, a su lado una chica de fracciones delicadas con un vestido azul ajustado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos donde se acampanaban a partir de su cintura, con pantimedias rosas, cabello castaño atado en dos coletas, y el otro un joven que vestia un traje azul con un sombrero de punta con una pluma, este va acompañado de un Lucario.

- Bienvenido Ash! Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi, has crecido un poco- decia el hombre fornido, Ash se sorprendio al verlos a los 3 que serian sus maestros en su entrenamiento...

- Bruno? Brawly? Roxanne? Riley? Ustedes me entrenaran?-

- si Ash, y preparate! Esta ola que viene sera un tsunami!- decia el joven lider de gimnasio emocionado, como si fuera a surfear la ola mas grande de su vida.

- Espero que estes listo, porque vamos a estudiar mucho acerca de los pokemons y de la sociedad y biologia por supuesto, debo darte clases intensivas! - la castaña profesora de clases y lider de gimnasio tambien se encontraba emocionada de tener un nuevo estudiante.

En eso Bruno se acerca a Ash y lo toma del brazo, luego toca sus biceps, despues apoya su mano en el abdomen del joven de Pueblo Paleta y comenta... - No estas mal, pero te hace falta mas ejercicio! Creo que comenzaremos ahora! - Bruno se lleva a Ash y a Pikachu! - PERO SI RECIEN ACABO DE LLEGAR! - exclamo Ash...

Mientras Bruno se llevaba a Ash, Cinthia miraba al joven de Pueblo Paleta hasta que fue interrumpida por Riley.

- asi que el sera nuestro nuevo recluta de los hombres G, hiciste bien en elegirlo Cinthia! Su aura se volvera muy poderosa, ademas en este mundo solo quedamos 3 usuarios de aura, y yo soy el unico que posee el titulo de guardian!

-lo se, el otro lamentablemente cayo en la oscuridad y el ultimo es el! Tenemos que prepararlo, si las predicciones de Sabrina son ciertas, el es el unico que podra salvarnos de la futura catastrofe, no por nada Arceus y Hoo Hoo lo consideran el elegido!

-ASESINOOOOOOOO! - gritaba Ash mientras corria junto a Pikachu, ambos eran perseguidos por una manada de onix y steelix que Bruno habia hecho enfadar, el miembro de la elite 4 se encontraba arriba de un risco observando todo a lo lejos, este tenía las pokebolas de Ash para que no intentara sacar sus pokemons de agua u hierba - Vamos Ash! Tienes que correr y evitar que te aplasten este apenas es el calentamiento! - Bruno solo sonreia de manera maliciosa - si este es el calentamiento! NO me quiero imaginar cuando comienzes a entrenarme en serio! - grito un Ash bastante agitado mientras corria por su vida, y no se equivoco!

Despues de eso, Ash estaba haciendo abdominales de cabeza, sosteniendose de sus pies en una barra de hierro, mientras que Bruno encendia una fogata, JUSTO DEBAJO DE ASH, obligando al joven entrenador a subir su cuerpo hacia arriba o sino se convertiria en barbacoa a la Ketchum. - LO SIGO DICIENDO, ASESINO, ESTO ES INHUMANO!- decia un Ash con lagrimas en los ojos - AUCH, ME QUEMO! CINTHIA, BRAWLY, ROXANNE, RILEY, MAMAAAA, ARCEUS, QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA A ESTE LOCO! -

Todos miraban a Ash con pena, pero no podian entrometerse, pues ese es el estilo de entrenamiento de Bruno, y Brawly mas que nadie sabe de eso pues ambos entrenan juntos en isla setima. -NO SE ACABA AUN! AUN TIENES QUE HACER 1000 ABDOMINALES, CORRER ALREDEDOR DE LA ISLA UNAS 100 VECES! Y AL MENOS HACER 500 FLEXIONES DE BRAZOS! - grito Bruno de manera estricta.

- pero eso es imposible, acaso quieres matarme!-

-si no lo haces antes de la hora de la cena no comeras nada!-

-LO VEN! Quiere matarme! Si no es por este ridiculo entrenamiento es por inanicion! Este tipo esta loco!- se veia a Ash con lagrimas en los ojos y con el pelo chamuscado.

Despues de hacer la "agradable" rutina impuesta por Bruno, que incluyo correr alrededor de la isla 100 veces, atado a una carreta en la que iban Bruno en el asiento de chofer con un latigo, azotando a Ash para que corra mas rapido y no se detenga, ademas de Bruno viajaban todos sus pokemons a excepcion de onix. Como Ash habia tardado 20 horas en terminar su rutina, Bruno lo dejo sin cenar.

Pikachu y Ash se encontraban en el bosque buscado bayas para comer, ya que se quedaron sin cenar (El castigo tambien se aplicaba a los pokemons del azabache), cuando una sombra les aparece al frente de ellos...

-diganme que estan haciendo aqui?- la sombra se escuchaba muy tranquilo y relajado, los rayos de la luna lo iluminan revelando que era Brawly quien los observaba, Ash le explco lo que estaban haciendo y Brawly decidio empezar ya mismo con su parte del entrenamiento.

-Ya? Pero acaso no viste que Bruno casi me mata?- se podia notar el tono de cansancio e indignacion por parte de Ash.

- si lo se, yo mismo he entrenado con el muchas veces, pero creeme, vas a necesitar este tipo de entrenamiento para reforzar tu fuerza mental.- a Brawly se le podia escuchar con mucha confianza, entonces Ash accedio a su segundo entrenamiento antes de dormir. Fueron hasta una cascada donde Ash empezaria su segundo entrenamiento.

-bien Ash, quiero que te coloques abajo de esa cascada y medites!-

-solo eso? Ja, es pan comido!, he entrenado asi muchas veces!- se le notaba la confianza en si mismo. -Creeme, no es igual!- Ash se desvistio, quedando solo en boxer, y se sento justo debajo de la cascada, pero, apenas entro, salio de alli... -ESTA AGUA ESTA DEMASIADO FRIA!- Ash temblaba de frio. - Ves, te lo dije, esta agua es agua de esa montaña - Brawly señala hacia arriba de la cascada, alli se ve una enorme montaña - alli se dice que tiene su nido el ave legendaria Articuno, por eso el agua que cae de esa cascada es muy fria, tu entrenamiento sera meditar en esas aguas por lo menos 6 horas-

- 6 HORAS MEDITANDO EN UNA CASCADA DONDE CAE AGUA QUE AUN SE ENCUENTRA DESCONGELANDOSE, ACASO QUIERES QUE ME DE UN RESFRIADO!- Ash aun se encontraba temblando del frio.

- Si, solo relajate, ademas no creo que pesques un resfrio, solo tendras un caso severo de hipotermia ademas de sufrir un paro cardiorespiratorio y una neumonia y bronquiolitis, pero si te logras acostumbrar de seguro que resistiras lo que sea, incluso el entrenamiento de Bruno!-

- y si me niego- respondio el azabache.

Cinthia se levanto temprano, justo al amanecer, aunque a ella le guste dormir hasta tarde, tambien le encantaba admirar el alba, se levanto para lavarse la cara, se acerco al arroyo que se forma de la cascada y ve un espectaculo de risa.

Ash se encontraba en la cascada junto a Pikachu. Ambos meditaban bajo la cascada, o eso trataban, en realidad ambos parecian un par de cuubchos por lo palidos y el gran moco que les colgaban a cada uno de sus narices por efecto del frio, ambos tenian las mejillas inflamadas y los ojos morados, ademas de tener los labios rotos, alrededor de ellos dos estaban Brawly y todos sus pokemons, Hariyama, Machamp, Hitmonchamp, Medichamp, Machoke y Tirogue. Resulta que si Ash o Pikachu se negaban los pokemons de Brawly entrenarian con ellos, pero el azabache y su raton electrico serian los sacos de arena...

-POR QUE ACEPTE ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO!- se lo oyo decir a Ash de manera llorosa. Y junto a el lloriqueaba su amigo electrico, lo que no sabe es que apenas es el principio, a nuestro heroe le queda mucho por entrenar... Y sufrir...

Esta historia continuara...

OMAKE: Pokemon Sunday, con Ash, Pikachu y Cinthia!

Aparecen Ash y Pikachu vestidos y peinados como la vez anterior.

-Bienvenidos a otra edicion de pokemon sunday, hoy presentaremos a nuestra nueva compañera de conduccion, bella, elegante y poderosa, ella es la actual campeona de Sinnoh, ella es... CINTHIA!

Aparece Cinthia con el mismo peinado de siempre, pero vestida con un vestido de fiesta color rojo furioso, con un generoso escote adelante, ademas de dejar la espalda al descubierto y tener un corte en la parte baja del vestido que llega hasta por arriba del muslo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas.

- Hola a todos, espero que disfruten de mi compania asi como yo disfrutare la de ustedes y la de este guapo jovencito y de su lindo pokemon! - Y sin dudarlo abraza a Ash y a Pikachu.

-bien es hora de responder a las preguntas que nos enviaron por reviews nuestros queridos lectores!- decia Ash muy entusiasmado.

-oye Ash, solo recibimos 1 pregunta cada uno- el pequeñin electrico se sentia un poco triste al ver que solo le dejaron una pregunta a cada uno.

- si esto no levanta creo Ash que nos levantaran el programa- decia Cinthia de manera seria.

- no se preocupen, algo haremos, quizas si vestimos a pikachu de payaso y lo hacemos bailar arriba de una pelota ayude a levantar el rating!- El amigo amarillo de Ash no le gusto nada la idea y decide encender el traductor que tiene en su microfono.

-si hacen eso los achicharrare a todos con un trueno! Yo creo que seria mejor que volviera a aparecer Ashley!- el raton miro a Ash con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- NI LOCO VUELVO A TRAVESTIRME DE NUEVO! SABEN LO QUE ME COSTO CONVENCER A TODOS QUE NO SOY GAY!

- eso lo dices porque en el gimnasio de Erika te achicharre y todas esas hermosas chicas te miraron mal, o la vez que en Hoenn te vestiste de Julieta para ayudar a Romeo a practicar su confesion y Brock se volvio loco y casi te viola, o la vez que te disfrazaste de mucama y...-

- YA CALLATE! PIKACHU ME ESTAS AVERGONZANDO!-

- a mi me encantaria verlos a Pikachu vestido de payasito y a Ash vestido de chica, se deben de ver tan lindos!- A Cinthia le salian corazones en lo ojos al imaginarselos...

-Pues si vamos con eso de los disfrazes, queremos verte a ti en traje de baño!- replico un espectador del publico.

- esta bien- lo dijo bien decidida la rubia. - SI RECIBIMOS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO POR LO MENOS 5 REVIEWS CON PREGUNTAS PARA NOSOTROS, EL PROXIMO POKEMON SUNDAY ASH APARECERA VESTIDO DE CHICA, PIKACHU DE PAYASITO Y YO DE TRAJE DE BAÑO! ^u^

-HEY, YO NO DIJE ESO, CINTHIA SENSEI NO ME HAGA HACER ESO!

-Mientras Ash y Cinthia discuten, vamos a comerciales, jeje- Decia Pikachu avergonzado.

Despues de 5 comerciales...

Ash habia aceptado a regañadietes la propuesta de Cinthia.

-bien, es hora de responder las preguntas de nuestros lectores!-

-Cinthia, solo nos pregunto uno solo- decia Pikachu mientras

le mostraba una sola hoja.

-DEJEMOS DE DAR VUELTAS Y VAYAMOS AL GRANO!- Ash realmente estaba molesto.

-bien- Cinthia respira y comienza a leer de manera sensual.

-el Lector nos pregunta, a Ash. ¿Tienes algun recuerdo de tu papá?-

Ash toma un vaso de agua y responde - si, de hecho es gracias a el que empezé a amar a los pokemons ya que mi mama no me dejaba acercarme a ninguno, ya saben lo sobreprotectora que es, y es mas, en un capitulo futuro de este fic estare contando de mi pasado en Paleta, asi que esperen pacientes ese capitulo que alli se daran muchas sorpresas!-

-si callate o daras mas informacion de la deseada y arruinaras esta historia!- mientras decia esto, Pikachu comenzaba a emanar electricidad de sus mejillas.

-bien, la segunda pregunta es para Pikachu. ¿Cual era tu vida antes de que Oak te atrapara y conozcas a Ash?-

- bueno, cuando era un pichu me gustaba ir a trepar arboles y comer muchas manzanas y bayas, pero si quieren saber mas esperen al capitulo que contaremos nuestro pasado.-

- y la ultima pregunta es para mi, y dice... ¿Derrotaste a Tobias?- -guau, yo tambien quisiera saber como fue esa batalla!- Ash estaba emocionado por oir a Cinthia.

-bien admito que me costó trabajo, todos sus pokemons son legendarios, y eso es todo un desafio, la verdad fue una batalla muy igualada, pero he de admitir que me sorprendio ver a un entrenador que posea a latios, latias, darkrai, creselia, zapdos y heatran!-

- no esperabamos menos de la campeona de Sinnoh, belleza y poder!- Pikachu estaba sorprendido, los pokemons de Cinthia debian de ser muy poderosos para derrotar a los pokemons de Tobias, el a penas si pudo derrotar a Latios, y encima el tambien quedo debilitado en ese combate.

- bueno chicos es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el programa de hoy y para el proximo programa vendran como invitados Bruno y Brawly sensei, asi que formulen sus preguntas a alguno de ellos, ademas de nosotros 3 por supuesto!- Ash sonrie y saluda a la camara.

- y recuerden que si superamos los 5 reviews con preguntas Ash vendra vestido de chica, Pikachu de payasito y yo en bikini!-

Ash y Pikachu se sonrojan y empiezan a discutir, se apagan las luces y esto se termino.

Por ahora...

Uff, al fin termine de escribir este capitulo, no es que no tenia ideas, es que es muy dificil escribir con el poco tiempo de ocio que tengo, ademas esto lo escribo desde mi telefono celular y es bastante complicado escribir desde ahi, se preguntan por que escribo desde el telefono y no desde la computadora, es simple, trabajo todo el dia y el viaje desde mi casa al trabajo es largo (2 horas ida) y escribo durante el viaje. Espero que les haya gustado y ahora seguire con el fic de pokemon años despues que ya lo habia dejado abandonado, ya que por peticion popular seguire escribiendo.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y a todos los que me han leido.

Nos vemos! El aura esta conmigo y con ustedes(esa frase de lucario es muy star wars, jajaja)


End file.
